Various surgical procedures may be performed on a patient's eye to reduce or correct any number of vision problems. For example, surgical procedures are often performed to treat presbyopia, myopia, hyperopia, elevated intraocular pressure, ocular hypertension, and glaucoma.
As a particular example, presbyopia can often be treated by implanting scleral prostheses within the scleral tissue of the patient's eye as described in various patent documents incorporated by reference above. For each scleral prosthesis, an incision can be made in the sclera and extended under the surface of the sclera to form a scleral tunnel, and the scleral prosthesis can be placed within the tunnel. One or multiple scleral prostheses may be implanted in a patient's eye to partially or completely eliminate presbyopia in the patient's eye. The same or similar technique can also be used to treat glaucoma, ocular hypertension, elevated intraocular pressure, or other eye disorders.